Wish Candy
by Mitsuka Kimii-chan
Summary: Permen permohonan yang Taehyung temukan di sekolahnya membawa sebuah keajaiban. Warn: Gaje, abal, alur berantakan, typo berterbangan, GS for Taehyung JinV/Fem!Taehyung/Bangtan Boys fanfiction. DLDR! This just fanfiction. Happy read guy


**Judul: Wish Candy.**

 **Author:** Mitsuka Kimii-chan.

 **Disclaimer:** BTS sampai sekarang masih milik Tuhan, ortu, dan agency mereka. Saya cuma pinjem nama.

 **Pairing:** JinV

 **Other cast:** Cari sendiri xD /plakk/

 **Genre:** Romance,fantasi,little hurt(maybe)

 **Rating:** T

 **Length:** Sepanjang jalur kereta api XD *plak*

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, GS for Taehyung, AU, alur kecepetan, OOC akut, typo berantakan XD, gak sesuai EYD, school life(maybe), DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** gak pinter bikin summary, pinternya cuma bikin masalah doang:D #NELEN_SPIKER

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guy^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat seorang yeoja manis tengah berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sangat sepi. Yeoja itu memiliki nama lengkap Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung adalah sosok yeoja yang sangat pendiam dan lugu. Bahkan karena sikapnya yang sangat pendiam dan terbilang sangat tertutup membuatnya menjadi sulit mendapatkan teman.

.

.

.

 **Taehyung POV.**

Aku datang paling awal lagi hari ini, aku tidak percaya ini, bahkan penjaga sekolah saja belum datang, bagaimana bisa aku datang lebih cepat darinya? Aku berjalan sambil menundukan kepala berharap sesuatu yang ajaib(?) bisa aku temukan hari ini.

Hahaha... ayolah Kim Taehyung, di jaman seperti ini menemukan sesuatu yang ajaib sangat mustahil, sadarlah sekarang juga Taehyung.

Aku berjalan sambil menggembungkan pipiku, beginilah aku jika sedang memikirkan sesuatu, aku berusaha mengingat apa yang tadi malam aku mimpikan, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, Yakk Kim Taehyung kau benar-benar sangat payah! Aku terus menggerutu tidak jelas sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hai!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, aku mencoba mencari orang yang baru saja mengatakan 'hai' padaku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan siapapun di sekelilingku.

Aku memutuskan untuk terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan suara itu. Siapapun itu, pasti dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku.

"Yakk, Kim Taehyung! Coba lihat kebawah sekarang juga!" lagi-lagi suara misterius itu terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku, bahkan yang lebih anehnya lagi dia tahu namaku. Aku langsung menuruti permintaannya untuk melihat kebawah, dan aku mendapati sebuah botol kecil berisikan 5 buah permen warna warni sedang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Pe-permen, permen ini bisa bicara?" sungguh aku sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar saat ini. Permen ini bisa bicara!

"Bukan permen ini yang bicara, tapi akulah yang bicara. Makanlah satu permen ini dan buat agar aku bisa terlihat olehmu." suara misterius itu memintaku untuk memakan permen ini dan membuatnya agar bisa terlihat olehku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di ucapkan olehnya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, coba jelaskan padaku secara detail." aku berusaha keras menyetabilakan napasku yang mulai tidak beraturan, aku mungkin harus mempersiapkan tenaga untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya bila ternyata suara misterius itu adalah hantu.

"Ah baiklah, akan aku jelaskan, permen ini adalah permen permohonan, permen ini bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu. Kau makanlah permen ini dan sebutkan keinginanmu, keinginanmu yang pertama harus membuatku agar bisa terlihat olehmu. Apa kau mengerti?" dia berucap panjang lebar hanya untuk menjelaskan hal itu padaku.

Aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di jelaskan oleh suara itu, tapi herannya aku malah menurut dan melakukan apa yang di mintanya.

Permintaan yang cukup mudah, pikirku. aku dengan perlahan mulai mengambil botol permen itu dan langsung memakannya.

Apa kalian ingin tahu rasanya seperti apa? Rasanya benar-benar sangat lezat, aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa permen lezat ini mungkin berasal dari surga.

"Permen permohonan, Aku ingin melihat seperti apa wajah orang yang memiliki suara misterius itu." pintaku sambil menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Aku sungguh tidak berani melihat wujud dari suara misterius itu, itu sebabnya aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

 **Taehyung POV end.**

.

.

.

Taehyung dengan perlahan membuka matanya. sekarang ini ia sedang berbaring di ruang UKS, entah bagaimana ia bisa sampai berada di ruang UKS. Yang ia ingat hanya, ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat suara misterius itu ingin menunjukan wujud tubuhnya pada Taehyung.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" ucap Taehyung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan manik kelamnya mendapati seorang namja tengah berdiri memunggunginya.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Taehyung agak tergagap. Namja itu langsung berbalik dan menatap ke arah Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hai Kim Taehyung, kau sudah bangun!" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mendekat ke ranjang Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud ingin berkenalan.

"Namaku Kim Seokjin, terima kasih sudah membuat aku terlihat." ucap namja tampan yang ternyata memiliki nama lengkap Kim Seokjin itu.

"Suara misterius itu adalah suaraku." lanjutnya lagi sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia hanya bisa memamdang takjub ke arah Seokjin yang ternyata memiliki wajah sangat tampan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tangan Seokjin yang sedari tadi sudah mengulur padanya. Banyaknya hal gila yang ia pikirkan saat ini sampai-sampai membuat ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"K-kau? Kupikir wajahmu akan mirip seperti hantu, ternyata aku salah besar, kau terlihat sangat, sangat tampan." kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Taehyung. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Seokjin hanya tersenyum bangga saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku tampan, bahkan aku bisa terkenal dalam waktu satu hari hanya dengan bermodalkan wajah dan suaraku yang sangat merdu ini, apa kau ingin mendengar aku bernyanyi?" Seokjin berucap panjang lebar dan di akhir kalimatnya itu Seokjin malah berhasil membuat Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Mendengarkanmu bernyanyi? Aish lupakan! Aku tidak suka seseorang bernyanyi untukku!" tolak Taehyung sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari Seokjin. Seokjin yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Taehyung hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak bohong, suaraku memang benar-benar sangat indah, apa kau yakin tidak mau mendengarkannya?" lagi-lagi Seokjin menawarkan suara indahnya untuk Taehyung dan sontak saja raut wajah Taehyung langsung berubah menjadi sangat sedih.

"Jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk bernyanyi untukku maka kau harus bisa menepati janji, kau jangan pernah pergi dan bernyanyilah untukku setiap hari, Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa berjanji untukku?" kini Taehyung buka suara dan berhasil membuat Seokjin terdiam. Seokjin terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak namun detik berikutnya ia langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku bisa berjanji untuk hal itu." balas Seokjin mantap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Taehyung. Detik berikutnya ia pun mulai bernyanyi untuk taehyung.

 _Butterfly..._

 _Like a_ _butterfly..._

 _Machi butterfly, bu butterfly..._

 _Cheoreom~_

Taehyung terperangah mendengar nyanyian dari Seokjin. Sungguh, suara Seokjin memang benar-benar sangat bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip**

Pagi ini Taehyung masih menatap pantulan wajahnya dari cermin sambil tersenyum manis.

'Aku tidak percaya ini, aku punya permen permohonan. Wah betapa beruntungnya diriku ini, aku akan mengucapkan permohonanku sekarang juga.' batin Taehyung sambil mengambil botol permen itu dari dalam laci meja belajarnya.

"Aneh, kenapa tutup botol permen ini terbuka?" gumam Taehyung pelan, ia tidak terlalu perduli soal itu dan langsung mengambil botol itu. Hanya tersisa 3 permen artinya ia masih punya tiga permintaan lagi. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sesaat sebelum ia menyebutkan keinginannya.

"Baiklah, Permen permohonan, aku ingin makan mie ramyeon di bawah menara Effel Paris." pinta Taehyung bahagia sambil menutup matanya.

"Sudah sampai! Cepat buka matamu, miemu hampir matang." ucap seseorang yang berhasil membuat Taehyung membuka matanya.

'Wah ini hebat! Hanya hitungan detik saja aku sudah sampai di Paris!' batin Taehyung sambil menatap takjub menara Effel yang bertengger di depan matanya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seokjin.

Manik mata Taehyung masih menatap sosok yang saat ini sedang makan mie di hadapannya. Ia tidak percaya bagaimana bisa Seokjin ada di tempat ini?

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah menara Effel. Ia sangat senang sampai-sampai ia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Seokjin padanya.

"Ah sudahlah, senang juga rasanya jika ada seseorang yang menemaniku jalan-jalan di Paris. Seokjin-ah berapa lama kita bisa berada disini? 5 jam? 1 hari? Atau 2 minggu?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah super polos miliknya.

Hampir saja Seokjin menelan mangkuk mie yang sedang ia pegang saat ia melihat wajah polos Taehyung. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ia sudah berhasil mencerna kata-kata Taehyung barusan.

"Hahaha... Taehyung! Kau ini, mana mungkin selama itu! Waktumu untuk menikmati tempat ini hanya 30 menit tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Itu sebabnya pergunakan waktumu yang tersisa ini dengan baik." jelas Seokjin sambil kembali memakan mienya.

Taehyung pun mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia segera memakan mie miliknya sambil sesekali menatap takjub ke arah menara Effel yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian...

"Ahh kenyangnya, rasa mienya benar-benar sangat berbeda jika dimakan di tempat yang berbeda juga." jelas Taehyung sambil terkekeh geli. Seokjin menatap Taehyung sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat dan berusaha keras agar tidak melihat wajah Taehyung saat ia tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

Deg...deg...deg... 'Ada apa dengan detak jantungku? Hah coba lihat wajah yeoja ini? Kenapa dia sangat mempesona saat sedang tersenyum atau tertawa seperti itu? Otakku benar-benar sudah mulai rusak! Sepertinya aku harus segera ke bengkel untuk menservice ulang otakku ini' batin Seokjin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Taehyung.

"Aku ingin berfoto di tempat ini, backgroundnya harus menara Effel." ucap Taehyung antusias. Seokjin hanya memandang Taehyung sambil menggeleng tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa sikap yeoja dimana saja selalu sama, selalu ingin berfoto bila ada kesempatan, pikirnya.

"Baiklah Taehyung, lakukan apapun yang kau mau! Kau punya waktu 15 menit lagi dari sekarang. Ingat! Pergunakan waktumu dengan baik, jangan sampai kau menyesal." Seokjin mencoba memperingatkan Taehyung sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya saat hendak pergi. Itu semua karena Taehyung.

"Yakk! Seokjin! Kau mau kemana? Tetaplah disini dan temani aku eoh." Taehyung memasang wajah aegyonya agar Seokjin meleleh dan mau menemaninya hingga selesai berfoto. Dan sepertinya usaha Taehyung tidak sia-sia buktinya Seokjin langsung berbalik dan berdiri di samping Taehyung untuk menemaninya.

"Seokjin-ah terima kasih, kau tahu? Ternyata selain tampan sikapmu juga sangat pengertian. Aku suka." ucap Taehyung sambil menampilkan senyuman manis miliknya. Seokjin hanya bisa berjingkrak-jingkrak-ria di dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang sekaligus bahagia saat Taehyung bilang dia menyukai dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Taehyung tengah terduduk di balkon kamarnya, ia menatap bintang yang tengah bersinar di langit dengan senyuman manis yang terukir indah di bibirnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tiba-tiba Seokjin mengejutkan Taehyung. Ia yang entah muncul darimana tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Yakk! Seokjin, apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau ingin aku mati muda karena terkejut melihatmu yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu?" kesal Taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya terkekeh pelan saat menyaksikan tingkah yeoja yang berada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut jika aku muncul tiba-tiba?" ejek Seokjin sambil tetap terkekeh. Taehyung hanya menatap sinis ke arah Seokjin lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Seokjin-ah, kenapa kau bisa muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Taehyung yang mulai memasang wajah serius. Seokjin hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Taehyung padanya.

"Aku bukan hantu, aku juga sama sepertimu, aku adalah manusia yang jiwanya dititipkan di dalam permen permohonan itu. Jika kau sudah menghabiskan 5 permen permohonan itu maka aku akan jadi manusia seutuhnya. Aku tidak akan bisa muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba lagi. Jadi cepatlah buat permohonan dengan permen itu agar aku bisa menjadi manusia sama sepertimu." ungkap Seokjin panjang lebar. Taehyung pun mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Seokjin.

"Seokjin-ah, bolehkah aku meminjam bahumu? Aku lelah, aku ingin bersandar padamu sebentar saja." pinta Taehyung dengan raut wajah memohon. Seokjin menatap wajah Taehyung sebentar, tapi setelah itu ia pun mengangguk mengijinkan Taehyung bersandar padanya.

 **Seokjin POV.**

Yeoja ini benar-benar ajaib, tidak sampai 5 menit ia sudah tertidur dengan sangat pulas di bahuku, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dan menenangkan saat ia sedang tertidur seperti saat ini.

Aku perlahan-lahan mulai memindahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, menidurkannya disana dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia membuatku sangat senang, sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dari yeoja manapun dan itu membuatku menjadi terpesona olehnya.

Aku mengecup keningnya lebut sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya. Senyum bahagiaku sudah terlihat sangat jelas saat ini, mungkin ini karena efek dari Taehyung yang membuatku menjadi seseorang yang selalu bahagia. Hahaha Kim Taehyung, semoga kau memimpikan aku malam ini. Sampai jumpa besok pagi.

 **Seokjin POV End.**

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sendirian, ia tersenyum sangat manis saat memikirkan apa permohonannya hari ini.

"Tae-ya, kau cepat sekali sampai di sekolah?" tiba-tiba muncullah Seokjin tepat di depan wajah Taehyung. Bahkan jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Taehyung hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja. Keduanya saling menatap penuh arti tapi tidak lama mereka pun tersadar dan mulai menjauh satu sama lain.

"Maaf telah mengejutkanmu." Seokjin berucap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Taehyung hanya menampilkan senyum yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Seokjin-ah, sebenarnya berapa usiamu?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar penasaran pada sosok namja di hadapannya itu, pasalnya mereka sudah tiga hari ini selalu bersama-sama tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Seokjin, itu sebabnya ia melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Usiaku? usiaku lebih tua dua tahun darimu, dan jika kau sekarang kelas 1 berarti saat ini aku sudah kelas 3." jelas Seokjin enteng, ia sedikit menampilkan senyum di wajah tampannya. Senyuman yang bisa membuat siapapun pingsan seketika, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung.

"Oh jadi begitu, kalau begitu aku janji, aku akan membuatmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya! Aku akan mengucapkan permohonanku yang masih tersisa hari ini juga." jelas Taehyung bahagia.

"Baiklah, sekarang makanlah permen itu dan sebutkan permohonanmu sekarang juga, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera menjadi manusia seutuhnya." Seokjin ikut tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang menginginkannya menjadi manusia.

Taehyung langsung mengambil botol permen itu di dalam tas ransel miliknya. Dengan perasaan senang ia langsung memakan permen itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Permen permohonan, Aku ingin punya banyak teman dan banyak penggemar." pinta Taehyung sambil menutup matanya. Seokjin langsung tersentak saat mendengar permintaan Taehyung barusan.

'Jika ia punya banyak teman dan penggemar itu artinya ia akan melupakanku dan mengabaikan keberadaanku, bagaimana ini?' batin Seokjin miris.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan dan benar saja permintaannya beberapa saat lalu langsung terkabul berkat permen permohonan yang ia makan. Buktinya saat ini beberapa siswa dan siswi mulai menyapanya dengan ramah dan ada beberapa namja juga tidak jarang mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas.

Seokjin benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Taehyung dikerumuni oleh banyak orang seperti sekarang ini, ia lebih memilih menghilang dari tempat itu saat itu juga.

Di saat Seokjin menghilang, Taehyung hanya mengerutkan sebelah alisnya tidak peduli, kemudian dengan sopan ia juga membalas sapaan yang ia dapatkan dari siswa-siswi di sekolahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tiba-tiba muncul di atap sekolah, ia menatap kesal ke arah langit.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia seperti itu? Apakah punya banyak teman dan banyak penggemar adalah sebuah permintaan? Aku tidak percaya ini! Bahkan beberapa namja itu mencubit pipinya yang belum pernah aku sentuh sekalipun! awas saja kau Kim Taehyung, setelah aku jadi manusia seutuhnya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku untuk selamanya.' batin Seokjin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat ia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Manik mata Seokjin mendapati seorang namja tengah mencium bibir seorang yeoja di atas atap. Namun ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Toh, mereka tidak akan bisa melihat keberadaanku disini. Pikirnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap ke langit dengan hati yang masih saja dongkol.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Taehyung terus saja mendapatkan sapaan ramah dari teman-teman di sekolahnya. Ia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa membendung kebahagiaannya itu dan terus saja menampilkan senyum indah miliknya.

"Kim Taehyung! Maukah kau pulang denganku?" tiba-tiba seorang namja yang sangat terkenal di sekolah mengajak Taehyung untuk pulang bersamanya. Hampir saja Taehyung pingsan seketika, tapi ia berusaha agar terlihat tetap tenang, ia tidak ingin dianggap memalukan jika ia bertingkah yang tidak-tidak.

"Jungkook sunbae, kau mengajakku pulang bersama? Baiklah aku mau pulang bersamamu." balas Taehyung antusias. Akhirnya Taehyung pun pulang bersama dengan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip**

Taehyung tengah tersenyum tidak jelas sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia benar-benar sangat bahagia saat ini. Sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangi dirinya sampai-sampai ia bisa pulang bersama Jungkook, namja yang sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolahannya itu.

"Kau tersenyum hanya karena pulang bersama namja itu?" tanya Seokjin yang tiba-tiba sudah berbaring dengan sangat nyamannya di ranjang empuk milik Taehyung. Taehyung langsung memegang dadanya, ia sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Seokjin yang sama seperti jalangkung.

"Kim Seokjin! Berhentilah membuat aku jantungan, kau ingin melihat aku mati muda ya?" kesal Taehyung sambil memukul lengan Seokjin pelan. Seokjin langsung bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan dengan sigap ia langsung menahan kedua tangan Taehyung yang ingin memukulnya.

"Dia bukan namja baik-baik, percayalah padaku!" ucap Seokjin berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung. Taehyung langsung melepaskan tangan Seokjin yang sedang menahan tangannya.

"Aku yakin dia namja baik." ucap Taehyung sambil mengambil permen permohonannya yang masih tersisa satu di dalam botol kecil itu. Ia memakan permen itu dan mulai mengucapkan permintaannya.

"Aku ingin..." ucapan Taehyung terpotong.

"Sudah aku bilang dia bukan namja baik." potong Seokjin.

"Aku ingin..."lagi-lagi ucapan Taehyung terpotong.

"Kali ini dengarkan lah aku Taehyung kumohon. Tadi tidak sengaja aku melihatnya sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja di atap sekolah" jelas Seokjin dengan raut wajah sangat berharap agar Taehyung mau mendengarkannya.

Namun sepertinya hasil dari usaha Seokjin nihil. Ia tidak bisa membuat Taehyung percaya padanya dan malah sebaliknya, Taehyung sangat marah padanya karena mendengar penjelasan darinya itu.

"Diamlah Kim seokjin! aku ingin kau pergi menghilang selamanya dari hidupku! Jangan ganggu aku lagi." kesal Taehyung sedikit berteriak. Namun, tanpa Taehyung sadari itulah yang dikabulkan oleh permen permohonan itu. Detik berikutnya Seokjin pun menghilang. Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Bu-bukan, itu bukanlah yang aku inginkan, yang aku inginkan adalah Jungkook sunbae menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku tidak ingin Seokjin pergi! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini adalah permen terakhirku. Kumohon jangan buat Seokjin menghilang, aku ingin Jungkook sunbae menyatakan cintanya padaku." Taehyung terlihat sangat panik saat permohonan yang terkabul adalah Seokjin menghilang dari kehidupanya. Bukannya Jungkook yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil memukul bantalnya yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ia terus saja mengutuk dirinya yang dengan se-enaknya saja mengucapkan hal yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

 **Taehyung POV.**

Rasanya ada yang berbeda, kenapa hidupku jadi sepi sekali semenjak kepergian Seokjin? Aku terus berjalan tidak menentu arah mengelilingi taman kota, manik mataku terhenti pada sosok namja yang saat ini sedang mendekatkan wajahnya pada seorang yeoja cantik di hadapannya.

"Ju-jungkook S-sunbae,,," lirihku sambil menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Aku tidak ingin melihat itu! Aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang aku bisa. Tidak jarang pula aku berlari dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa di tubuhku.

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang sesampainya aku di dalam kamar, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh! Melihat kejadian yang baru saja aku lihat beberapa menit yang lalu aku tidak sedih ataupun sakit hati.

Hanya saja, aku jadi semakin merasa sangat bersalah pada Seokjin. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatnya menghilang.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa air mataku tiba-tiba saja jatuh, aku menangis karena terlalu menyesal telah membuat Seokjin jadi menghilang dari kehidupanku.

"Hiks..Maafkan aku Kim Seokjin hiks... Aku menyesal, hiks...aku sangat menyesal hiks.." aku terisak sambil membenamkan wajahku di atas bantal.

 **Taehyung POV End.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip**

Pagi ini Taehyung membuka isi tasnya, ia memasukan semua buku yang harus dibawa olehnya hari ini. Namun, secara tidak sengaja Manik matanya mendapati sepucuk surat berwarna biru muda yang terdapat di pertengahan buku miliknya.

Ia membolak-balik surat itu penasaran, 'surat apa ini?' batinnya penasaran. Ia langsung membuka dan membaca surat itu.

 **To: Taehyungiee.**

Kim Taehyung! Aku sangat kesal padamu! Kenapa kau membiarkan namja itu mencubit pipimu huh? Kau ingin melihat aku tersiksa ya? Kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka jika namja lain menyentuhmu, bahkan sehelai rambutmu pun tidak boleh! Apa kau mengerti?!

Baiklah sekarang aku ingin mengatakan padamu isi hatiku lewat surat ini, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan seluruh isi hatiku saat aku sudah berubah jadi manusia seutuhnya tapi sepertinya terlalu lama jika harus menunggu waktu itu tiba jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sekarang juga.

Kim Taehyung aku terpesona olehmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, mata kecilmu, hidung mancungmu, dan juga rambut coklatmu aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Kim Taehyung Aku Mencintaimu, Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

 **From: Kim Seokjin.**

"Seokjin-ah, Kim Seokjin Hiks..hiks..aku merindukanmu! Hiks...hiks...Seokjin-ah..hiks..hiks.." tangisan Taehyung pun pecah saat ia selesai membaca surat dari Seokjin. Ia terduduk lemas di meja belajarnya masih terus menangis. Ia seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Matanya menjadi sembab, hidungnya merah sama seperti tomat dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa membuat Seokjin kembali.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih Taehyung miliki, ia pun mulai membuka laci yang terdapat di meja belajarnya. Ia mencari foto yang berhasil ia ambil bersama dengan Seokjin saat ia sedang berada di menara Effel beberapa hari yang lalu pada permintaan keduanya.

Benar saja, foto itu masih ada di laci meja belajarnya, tapi tunggu dulu! Manik mata Taehyung berhasil menangkap 1 buah permen berwarna hijau muda di dekat foto itu.

'Pe-permen ini masih ada? Sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu,' batin Taehyung sambil menghapus air matanya kasar.

 **Flasback on.**

'Aku tidak percaya ini, aku punya permen permohonan. Wah betapa beruntungnya diriku ini, aku akan mengucapkan permohonanku sekarang juga.' batin Taehyung sambil mengambil botol permen itu dari dalam laci meja belajarnya.

"Aneh, kenapa tutup botol permen ini terbuka?" gumam Taehyung pelan, ia tidak terlalu peduli soal itu dan langsung mengambil botol itu. Hanya tersisa 3 permen artinya ia masih punya tiga permintaan lagi. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sesaat sebelum ia menyebutkan keinginannya.

 **Flasback off.**

"Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini, saat aku menemukan botol permen permohonan ini pertama kali, aku 'kan baru mengucapkan 1 permohonan dari satu permen dan itupun agar aku bisa melihat Seokjin. seharusnya di dalam botol ini masih terdapat 4 buah permen yang tersisa, tapi saat aku melihat tutup botolnya terbuka aku yang bodoh ini malah sama sekali tidak peka. Itu artinya aku masih punya 1 kesempatan lagi. Aku akan mempergunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik." Batin Taehyung sambil menatap lamat permen yang saat ini tengah ia pegang di tangannya.

Taehyung mulai memasukan permen permohonan terakhirnya kedalam mulut. Ia terlihat sedang mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

"Permen permohonan, aku ingin kau kembalikan Kim Seokjin padaku jangan biarkan dia pergi dari kehidupanku, kumohon kabulkan permintaanku ini." pinta Taehyung sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Tidak ada yang terjadi, bahkan ini sudah lebih dari satu menit, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang terjadi, Seokjin tidak juga muncul di hadapanya. Kaki Taehyung sudah mulai tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya dan hal itu memaksanya terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis dengan sangat pilu.

"Seokjin-ah..hiks..Kim Seokjin..hiks..hiks kembalilah padaku, kumohon..hiks..hiks..." tangis Taehyung dengan suara yang terdengar sangat putus asa dan pilu.

' _Tok..Tok..Tok..'_

Terdengar suara seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu rumahnya, Taehyung pun dengan cepat langsung menghapus air matanya yang masih saja mengalir deras di pipinya. Taehyung bangkit berdiri dan langsung membukakan pintu.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka, Taehyung menatap lamat sosok namja yang terlihat lebih tinggi darinya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Detik berikutnya ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat namja itu, namja yang sangat dirindukan olehnya itu.

"Seokjin-ah..hiks..hiks..Kim Seokjin..hiks..hiks..maafkan aku.. ..hiks.." lagi-lagi Taehyung menangis. Ia terisak sedih bercampur bahagia saat melihat kehadiran Seokjin saat ini.

"Yakk, jangan menangis di kemejaku, kau membuatnya kotor tahu, bagaimana bisa baru satu hari yang lalu aku meninggalkanmu sendiri kau sudah berubah menjadi yeoja yang sangat cengeng huh?" ucap Seokjin sambil melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan ibu jari miliknya mulai menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipi Taehyung.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apa namja-namja genit di sekolahmu mencubit pipimu lagi? Awas saja jika mereka berani mendekatimu! Aku akan menghajar mereka semua, jadi berhentilah menangis eoh." pinta Seokjin sambil membawa Taehyung ke dalam pelukan hangat miliknya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Taehyung dengan sangat erat seakan ia tidak akan melepaskan Taehyung untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." lirih Taehyung sambil membalas pelukan Seokjin. Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Taehyung barusan.

"Benarkah? kupikir yang ada di dalam otakmu hanya namja bernama Jungkook itu. Kenapa sekarang kau merindukanku?" tanya Seokjin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Taehyung.

"Seokjin-ah, maaf aku sempat tidak percaya padamu, aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku tahu Jungkook itu jahat, aku bahkan melihatnya sendiri. Jadi tolong maafkan aku eoh." dengan wajah memelas Taehyung mencoba membujuk Seokjin agar ia mau memaafkan kesalahannya. Namun, sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu.

"Tidak mau! Enak saja, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah, Kim Taehyung." tolak Seokjin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung. Dan saat ini wajah Taehyung berubah jadi sedih.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau mencintaiku..?" lirih Taehyung pelan tapi masih bisa didengar dengan sangat jelas oleh telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin tersentak saat mendengar dengan sangat jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Taehyung padanya. Ia langsung menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Apa? Coba ulangi?" balas Seokjin sambil mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau 'kan yang menulis surat cinta untukku, dan kau bilang bahwa kau sudah terpesona padaku saat pertama kali kau melihatku, kau bilang bahwa kau menyukai semua yang ada padaku, mata, hidung, dan kau juga bertanya maukah aku menjadi pacarmu? Itu yang kau tulis di dalam surat itu." jelas Taehyung panjang kali lebar dengan wajah yang amat sangat polos.

"Yakk, Kim Taehyung! Kau ini benar-benar ya! Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat aku luluh padamu huh? Kemarilah, biarkan aku memelukmu." pinta seokjin dan langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan sangat erat.

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia di dalam pelukan hangat Seokjin. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Seokjin sudah kembali padanya.

"Aku akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu, aku akan tinggal di rumah yang berada di seberang jalan tepat di depan rumahmu. Aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke sekolah setiap pagi. Kita akan melakukan semuanya bersama-sama. Dan satu lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengan namja lain selain diriku." jelas Seokjin panjang lebar. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Taehyung terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." balas Taehyung sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"Kim Taehyung, aku mencintaimu." ucap Seokjin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Seokjin oppa." balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

A/N : haiiiiii! Kembali lagi dengan saya author abal-abal bin gaje dan agak gerot dikit. Saya mau coba JinV jadi cast ff ini dan saja juga baru pertama kali buat genre fantasi jadi kalok nyasar ke ujung kulon maaf ajalah ya*bungkuk 90 derajat*#plakk, walaupu

n gak nyambung tolong sempetin baca yakk!

Sekian dari saya..

Pay..pay*ngilang seketika*

Mind to Review?

Sign, Mitsuka Kimii-chan.


End file.
